Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall protection and fall arrest apparatus. As a result, many types of safety apparatus have been developed to reduce the likelihood of a fall and/or injuries associated with a fall. Among other things, such apparatus typically include an interconnection between at least one anchorage point and a safety harness worn by a user performing tasks in proximity to the at least one anchorage point. One type of interconnection commonly used is a lifeline or a rail assembly interconnected between at least two anchorage points, along the length of which the user may move and perform tasks. The user's safety harness is typically connected to the lifeline or the rail assembly via a lanyard and a connector or other suitable devices. Should a fall occur, an energy absorber may also be used to absorb a significant amount of energy and reduce the likelihood of injury to the user due to the force of the fall.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an energy absorber for use with fall protection and fall arrest equipment.